jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1
is the first episode of the anime and adapts two story arcs, the Fire Hare Arc in the first half and the Gun Metal, Calico Road Arc in the second. Former child soldier Jonah joins Koko's Squad and is assigned to protect Koko Hekmatyar herself on his first two missions. Summary At an offshore rig, Koko Hekmatyar, her squad, and Minami Amada watch a rocket launch as the words of , the World Snake, are spoken. Elsewhere, Jonah watches an F-22 Raptor fly overhead following a bomb strike and muses that it is a high tech fighter like the one that killed his parents with its bombs. He thinks that he will hate those who invent such weapons, manufacture them, sell them, and use them for all eternity. The scene flashes forward to the present in an unnamed country, where Jonah is being led down a hotel corridor by Koko, and he thinks that he now travels with an . Koko tells Jonah that some of her goods are being held up and assigns him the job of helping recover them as a rite of passage and test of his skills. She then hands him a Browning Hi-Power pistol. The exchange is witnessed by Mao and Wiley, who are on guard outside the group's hotel room. When they ask who Jonah is, Koko throws the door open, slamming it into Lehm, who is having a drink behind it. She introduces them to Jonah, which surprises them, as they quickly realise that he is a child soldier and see that he is carrying a gun. Koko then asks Tojo for an update and he confirms that their container is still being held up in port. When she confirms to Jonah that they will need to recover it, he just tells her to tell him who to shoot. Koko has Lehm and Valmet accompany her. On the way to the port the unnamed Vice Minister of Home Affairs tries to talk Koko out of trying to recover her goods as he wants to keep them out of the military's hands, but she refuses to cave in. She then asks Jonah what he thinks of his new comrades, but he is noncommittal as he loads a magazine. She reveals that she checked him out before bringing him on and knows all about him, even the fact that he hates weapons. Jonah responds that he hates talking, but Koko tell him that he will have to now that he is working under her. In the compact SUV behind, Lehm asks Valmet what she think of Jonah, but she tells him that they were just introduced, so she could not form an opinion of him. She does think he was very tense and begins to worry about Koko's safety, vowing that if something happens to her she will kill that person and then himself. Lehm lights a cigarette, which causes her to protest, so he quickly puts it out. Three cars suddenly come up from behind as Jonah asks Koko how she treats people who are tailing her. When she replies to shoot first and never ask, he stands up through the open sun roof of the Volvo and fires on a BMW alongside them. The driver is killed and it smashes into the guard rail. A van then maneuvers itself to cut off Lehm and Valmet's car while Jonah fires at a second BMW, also causing it to crash. Koko reprimands him for opening fire without telling her first, but he tells her that those were just scouts. In a control room, the Vice Minister is watching the action on a monitor while on the phone and tells his caller that Koko's container needs to be kept out of the air force's hands, as it contains upgrades for three fighter squadrons. These would put the country on par with their neighbours if installed. He warns what would happen if this were to occur and asks that the police be kept out of the matter. Although a firefight has broken out, he says that he has dispatched a unit, but it will be over if Koko reaches the port. On the freeway night has fallen and the van in front of Lehm and Valmet's car proves resistant to fire from her FN Minimi. She asks Lehm to bring her closer to the van and draws a knife. Lehm is surprised, but agrees. Jonah notices a Humvee come up from the left side, which sideswipes the Volvo. Koko notices the unit patches of the soldiers inside and recognises her attackers as the Voskhod 6. Lehm fires at the van with his pistol to distract them while pulling alongside, allowing Valmet to jump to the van's roof. The Voskhod 6 inside open the rear doors to fire at Lehm and force him back, allowing her to enter and take them out with her knife. The pursuit moves off the highway and things quiet down until Jonah notices one of the soldiers in the Humvee aiming at them with a FGM-148 Javelin while Koko notices that he called her by her first name. He warns her that they have an anti-tank missile just as he throws a M67 grenade when the Javelin is fired. The grenade catches the missile and diverts it to a parked car, with the explosion just missing the Volvo. A stuffed toy dog files out of the destroyed car and lands on Jonah's head, causing him to laugh when he sees what it is, surprising Koko. She tells him that the gunner will need 20 seconds to reload, but Jonah reassures her as he fires a burst at the Humvee. When the gunner pops up again he is able to hit the man in the head, forcing the Javelin to fire into the Humvee and destroy it. When the Vice Minister sees what has happened, he orders the remaining Voskhod 6 and the port guards to pull back and concedes defeat. As they continue on to the port, Koko tells Jonah that if he were to kill her to get back at arms dealers he then have to deal with her bodyguards. He would also need a gun to do this and she concludes that he cannot live without them. At the port, she tells him that she can teach him how to accept guns as an arms dealer. When he asks why she sells weapons, Koko responds that she does so for world peace. A few nights later Jonah is keeping watch in Koko's room when R comes over to tell him that he is up next for guard duty with Lehm. Jonah asks Lehm why he follows Koko while she wakes up and begins to , falling onto Valmet, who is asleep on a couch. Lehm replies that personally he does it because it's fun and that everyone has their own reasons. They then see Koko walk into the hallway and Lehm directs her to the bathroom. The next morning Koko briefs her team on an emergency, revealing that an arms convoy has entered the country possibly carrying 15 disassembled Hind-Ds and spares. Likely the work of a rival arms dealer who is looking to cash in on the situation she created, she is concerned because HQ informed her of this and her pay will be cut if things go wrong. After briefly rolling on the table in frustration, she directs her team. Valmet and Tojo will negotiate with the Ministry of Defence, while Lehm, Ugo, Lutz, and Mao will support her. Wiley and R will remain to act as a relay between her and HQ while Jonah accompanies her. At an office building, C. K. Kloshkin is dealing with his subordinates while Valmet and Tojo discuss him. Valmet becomes worried about Koko when she learns about Kloshkin's background, but Tojo tells her that she has five people supporting her and learns that she is not as worried about him as he can take care of himself. On the way to meet with Kloshkin, Koko gives Jonah a spare pistol just in case as Kloshkin may be troublesome. When the car driven by Ugo pulls up alongside, she signals them and they separate. Ugo tells his passengers that they are being allowed to hunt, which they look forward to. As they arrive, Koko tells Jonah to behave like her little brother and not to act until she gives the signal. At the meeting, Kloshkin has them sit with their backs to a window and gets down to business. At an air base, Tojo and Valmet meet with an air force colonel who is somewhat reluctant to cancel the Hind shipment. Tojo offers to call Koko and she tells him to pull the AA card. Kloshkin is not fazed by this and asks if she has sympathy for a fellow arms dealer. Koko responds that she does not, as she sees the situation as being set up by her and now he is trying to take advantage of it, but it could cost him. Kloshkin suddenly smashes the coffee pot over Koko's head, causing Jonah to draw his pistol, but Koko orders him not to fire. Kloshkin takes the pistol and ejects all the bullets, musing that Koko is more screwed up than him by employing a child soldier. He warns them not to try anything as he has snipers covering the room. Koko then winks at Jonah. After a bit Kloshkin asks them if they want to leave and makes a call, but Koko interrupts and tells him that selling arms is like any other battle. He draws a walkie talkie to contact his sniper team and Koko suggests that he call them. In the opposite building, the snipers are dead and Lutz has a bead on Kloshkin. Lehm answers when Kloshkin radios, realising what has happened. Koko then tells Lehm to pull back while at the air base, the colonel cancels the purchase agreement, which Kloshkin hears about. Koko then signals and Jonah shoots Kloshkin in the head with his spare pistol. He then examines Koko's head wound, which is just a scratch but bleeding a lot. As they are about to head back she then hugs him from behind and he carries her back to their car piggybank, thinking that he will stick around. Back at the hotel, Jonah is cooking a dinner of fried eggs. When Lehm asks how the mission went, he responds that he let Koko get hurt, but is told not to worry about it. With the rest of the team hungry and waiting, Koko tells him that he is now one of them and has symbolically hatched from his egg. However the eggs he made taste horrible to everyone but him, and he is the only one not incapacitated. Anime and manga differences Chapter 1 *Lehm does not recall a horror story about a child soldier in . *The Vice Minister is older. *A scene of Jonah recalling his killing of Yusuf Gasud and the events that led to his meeting with Kasper Hekmatyar during the ride with Koko is omitted. *The entire fight against the Voskhod 6 occurs at night and they fire back when Jonah shoots at them. The soldiers inside the van that Valmet attacks are wearing headsets, but no helmets. *The Javelin gunner is reprimanded by one of the soldiers for missing the shot. *The Vice Minister is not shown leaving the command center and talking to himself that the country now faces war. *At the end of the chapter a MiG-29 is shown taking off and the Vice Minister is escorted to a Secretariat Inspection Committee meeting. *The scene with Jonah frying eggs for breakfast, not dinner, occurs at the end of this chapter and only Lehm, Valmet, and Koko eat them and get sick. Chapter 2 *The opening scene which reveals some foreshadowing is omitted. *Stanistaw Jesensrg is not named and has a different name *A scene of Koko wrapping herself up in toilet paper as a mummy to cheer Jonah up is omitted. Debut appearances Characters Organisations *HCLI *Koko's Squad *Voskhod 6 Trivia *Jonah and Koko are featured in the shell cartridge during the ending credits. *The purchase contract is in English and has an effective date of April 11, 2012, the day after Episode 1 debuted. Category:Season 1